Ellen Theory
by The Angel of Blank Wings
Summary: a new witch in the house... an old reunion after a horrible provoked accident... what awaits Ellen in the woods where she parted with her friend? is it redemption for Viola? or is it simply Ellen going mad? read, and find out, for in Ellen Theory, not even the rationality of a young girl can solve the riddles in the making.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_the rain all around as the two girls play._

_Playing hide and seek, going ever which way._

_Until that most fateful day,_

_when one of these girls, lived no more._

_A cat strolled bye, as a gunshot sounded._

_A girl groaned "dad", while devoid of her limbs._

_Purple hair had she, so crippled yet lovely,_

_her eyes removed, and her tears so bloody._

_She died right then and there, a girl beside her laughing._

_For the other girl, blonde hair in braids and white dress,_

_had been the one who murdered sweet little Viola, using her own father._

_The blonde girl walked off, happy she'd won,_

_and the cat walked to the corpse, attempting his feeding._

_But even unhappy ends lead to new beginnings,_

_as the girl thought dead, soon reawakened._

_The girl, in a new body, began to smile ever brightly._

_She paraded in her new dress seeming very delighted._

_Then she whispered in a dark monotone voice,_

"_just wait Ellen. I'll be coming back to play, and I won't give you a choice."_

_As the smiling girl skipped through the woods,_

_toward her new home in the scary witch's house. _

_She knew what she was, and knew what to do._

_For she was the new witch, and she had a contract to prepare._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ellen Theory 1: a blossoming love, broken to tears**

"d... da..." the corpse-like girl cried. She was struggling simply to raise her hand, reaching out at the man pointing the gun at her. She once again attempted calling out to him.

"dad..." she tried to say, clearly the word was not only as audible as a screech from a dying bird, but also very hoarse, due to the burning medicine fed to her by her so called friend. As she said that final word, the trigger was pulled, a flash of light coming from the gun, and the poor mangled girl was dead. The blonde girl , who was previously behind the man, walked up to the corpse, laughing maniacally in her mind. Satisfied with the display laid before her, she walked off with her new father.

XxXxXxXx

The girl woke up screaming and crying, her nude body only partially clothed by the blanket she slept covered in. she looked at the clock beside her bed. _6:30 AM,_ as usual. She quickly put on a robe and started toward the bathroom, her long, blonde hair a tangled mess. She sometimes wish the hair wasn't so long, yet she liked how beautiful it always was when it was all clean.

After she brushed her hair and teeth, she went to the kitchen and drank some coffee her father laid out for her. She loved the taste, always sweet and never bitter, just like her new life. Her dream from earlier, though, began to complicate things. She saw Viola, shot dead, yet Ellen wasn't too sure if the girl truly was dead. She began to have second thoughts about her new life also, and wondered if it was worth trading a person's life for a new one for herself. However, she was grateful to Viola. She had the family Ellen wanted, and after the body switch, she felt compelled to return the favor to Viola, but yet she did so in such a cruel way. She was happy at that moment that the gun went off, and Viola had drawn her final breath.

She seemed to have reminisced too long, as it was then _7:30AM. _"time for school." Ellen said with a very monotone voice. She had gotten dressed in her school's uniform, a white sweat top with a skirt that seemed ridiculously short, though she was used to it by now, and along with that was brown shoes and black knee-high socks. She complained several times to the school board that she would rather not have such a short skirt, but they said that it's "school policy". Whatever that meant, to Ellen it was basically like saying "if you don't like the outfit, too bad, we don't care." it was rather stupid to put it that way, but a lot of the rules in school were stupid.

As Ellen walked outside holding her school bag, she shielded her eyes from the warm sun, carefully looking at the clouds above her. She wasn't really happy about hot sunny days like this, but on the other hand, at least it was better than winter. She quickly hopped on the bus to school after she got to the bus stop. Surprisingly she got there at the same time said bus did, and she got in the moment it stopped. She looked outside, on her way to school, memories of Viola beginning to fill her mind. She began to fall asleep then, and she soon was falling into her dream world. One with Viola in her old body right beside her.

"Come back..." the girl whispered. "please... come back..."

"no..." Ellen replied. "you're supposed to be dead... I won't go back to that house... never again..."

"Ellen... I'm your friend..." Viola whispered, and as the sounds echoed, Ellen could see that Viola was crying. As she looked down, she saw that Viola had a kitchen knife, and Viola, almost in reaction to being caught with the weapon, stabbed it into Ellen's stomach. "Now you'll be my friend... because you're dead too..."

XxXxXxXx

Ellen quickly awoke from her nightmare in shock. "thank goodness." she whispered to herself, "only a dream." when she woke up, she was already at the front of her school. She walked off the bus and proceeded toward the front door of the school, until, that is, she heard someone calling her "name" from behind.

"Viola! I'm gunna hug you this time!" a very energetic girl with pink hair in twin tails began running full throttle up to Ellen, her eyes sparkling with the hope that she can finally hug her blonde haired friend without being thrown off. To no avail, Ellen quickly and almost instinctively threw the girl off with a toss over her shoulder, something she knew Viola would never even dare to attempt because of how it would hurt her fragile arms if not done correctly.

"Viola, you're so mean!" the girl whimpered, a puppy-like look in her eyes.

"I told you I don't like hugs. Get it through your thick ditsy skull!" as Ellen said the last part, she tapped her finger on the girl's head.

"Aww cmon Viola, I only want one hug."

"Chia, I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop trying that every morning. It isn't healthy." Ellen tried to imitate Viola's caring nature, but she really didn't care about the girl's actions either way.

"Umm, Viola, can I ask you something?" Chia was still on the ground, not really trying to stand up.

"yeah, what is it?"

"do you remember the... um... incident... before in the witch's forest?"

Ellen's eyes widened in slight shock as she remembered that day. "yes, I do." she said coldly, as her look of shock quickly turned to a frightening look of hatred.

"Well, I wanted to know, what happened to you back there? I mean, before the incident you always wanted me to hug you. You've changed so much, you even stopped wearing braids in your hair! You're also being very mean to a lot of people. Granted, some of them deserve it, cuz they're bullies, but I sti-"

"Shuttup!" Ellen cut her off. She didn't want to talk about it any more, and she hurried to class.

"Vi Vi... why did you change... what happened in that forest... why won't you tell me..." Chia still hadn't gotten up, and she began crying to herself. "why doesn't she see how much I care..."

In class, Ellen was committed to schoolwork. She worked and strove, and almost never failed her tests. She was greatly envied by the majority of the student body, yet she didn't really care. She usually gazes out the window, and falls into daydreams of her former friend, who she butchered and left for dead. Upon thinking back to that cold, rainy day, she cries silently, wondering why she really did kill her friend, and what other ways she could have done things. 5 years passed since then. Ellen, now 16, is enjoying her new life, her new family, her new friends, and her new love.

Ellen never liked being called Viola. It didn't feel quite right to be called by her former friend's name, but for the sake of her own discretion, she stuck with hearing the name. She was eyed by many boys, all of which thought that her breasts and facial appearance were quite lovely. They all attempted to grab her or flirt with her. The ones who were lucky enough not to get punched in the face only got a very mean glare. Men kept at it, as is their stupid nature, so Ellen called it. For some reason, however, Ellen found girls quite attractive, and found herself giving lustful glances at even the female teachers at the school. However, she was only caught once doing this, and got a ruler to the head for sexual harassment. What was really the harm in looking? She thought this to herself a long while, and thought back to the boys. She afterwords began sneaking glances at girls rather than just look.

Chia bounded around the corner, holding Ellen's hand firmly, the girl quickly being thrown into the girl's bathroom and into a stall, then Chia quickly locked it."oh god, I'm dizzy..." Ellen said. She wasn't just dizzy, she was also curious. She pressed her finger to her lips, still red in the face from what happened in the cafeteria.

"Viola, cmon, can we please talk about what happened in the forest? I'm worried about you." Chia followed her friend to her seat, trying to get her to open up. Ellen quickly slammed her tray of food onto the table, causing people to look up at the two girls.

"why do you care so damn much!"

"because you're my friend. Isn't that obvious!?"

"could you just let it go? I told you, it's not a pleasant memory for me right now..."

"but... I... I don't care Viola! I want to show you how I really feel! Let me care about you!"

"what are you talking about Chia? You aren't exactly acting norm-"

Chia quickly shut her eyes and grabbed Ellen by the shoulders, pulling her forward and kissing her. Everyone around them stared, amazed at the public display of affection Chia was showing to her friend. Both girls became flustered on contact, and then, as Chia slowly opened her eyes to see Ellen looking confused and red in the face, she grabbed her and bolted toward the bathroom.

"i'm sorry..." Chia said, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm really sorry Viola. I shouldn't have done that, that isn't what friends do! I feel so horrible!'

"Chia, do me a favor... stop crying..."

"alright, but I'm going to make a confession first." Chia stared into Ellen's eyes, hoping her feelings would be understood. She quickly took a deep breath, and spoke the feelings in her heart.

"Viola, i'm in love with you." her face became a dark crimson as she said this. "I have been since I met you in middle school."

6 years. 6 years she had the feeling. She wondered what it was for half that time, until she found out what she felt was true. True love was in her chest, and she felt flustered at the moment they found themselves in now.

"Viola, I'm sorry..." after she finished her sentence, Ellen got up and quickly grabbed the other girl's cheeks, and quickly pressed her lips into Chia's they were both blushing wildly at what was happening, and both girls closed their eyes. As Ellen hesitantly inserted her tongue into the other girl's mouth, she heard a pleasing squeal, which died down to a moan. They kissed like that, their tongues wrapping along eachother for what seemed like an eternity. After only 3 minutes, Ellen broke the kiss slowly, her tongue not wanting to break away, and saliva dropping from both of their mouths. Ellen gripped Chia into an embrace, and they both blushed more than before the kiss. Ellen was also in love.

They exited the bathroom, hand in hand, and went toward their next class. What Ellen didn't know, was that her feeling of love wasn't toward Chia, but towards another long dead. She went to the cooking class with Chia, but she didn't know that that small moment of blissful ecstasy would give rise to an insanity she has kept locked away very deep inside of her. When it awakens, Ellen will know a hell far worse than what she had ever endured before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: there was a Typo in the title. Broken to Tears is the name of this chapter, not the first official chapter. Thank you for understanding my mistake.**

**Ellen Theory 1: broken to tears**

Ellen and Chia walked into the Home Economics Cooking classroom. The incident earlier seemed to brighten both their moods, and they were slightly crimson-faced at the attention they received by holding hands. Upon entering the classroom, they removed their grasps, and they walked to their respective desks. Coincidentally, they were beside eachother. Ellen looked at her hand, almost mesmerized. Then she pressed her fingers on her lips. The sensation she had was unlike anything she felt before. But it felt familiar. It was if she felt it, not for Chia, but for the person she had so cruelly murdered. During that entire ecstatic moment in the bathroom stall, she was entranced, she thought of Viola. She didn't want to admit that, neither to herself, nor to Chia. Ellen quickly shook her head, knowing she had a job to do.

Ellen had finally finished baking the cakes. They were small, and looked very thin and crisp. They also had small decorations on them that she made herself. One of Herself in her old body, Viola in her own body, and the cat along with Viola's dad. Four cookies that she made, yet she didn't remember drawing those decorations. She was fighting tears, but she grabbed the one that she cared about most- Viola. Well, at least Viola in Ellen's old body. She quickly bit into the cake and began to cry. Chia noticed this, and turned to Ellen to see what was wrong.

"Viola?" she said, "what's the matter? Are you alright?"

Ellen turned around and then freaked out. She saw a figure of a large doll where Chia should have been standing. Everywhere she looked, Ellen saw dolls. The dolls called out "Viola", but she tried to refuse the name.

"That isn't my name..." she sobbed slightly in between sentences. "that isn't my name... my name is Ellen..."

Chia became confused. '_Who is Ellen?'_ The girl thought in her head. As she tried to calm down her friend, she noticed her friend grab a kitchen knife.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ellen screamed, pointing the knife at the doll that was looking at her with a playful yet deceitful smile. "but Viola, I just wanna play. Can we play again Viola?" the doll giggled, until Ellen lost it and thrust the knife forward.

Chia looked at her friend in disbelief, then, with the same look of shock, she stared down at the knife which entered her stomach. '_Does she hate me that much for feeling this way?'_ Were the only thoughts. "Viola... why... I thought you accepted me..." she said, as she fell to her knees, clutching the other girl's skirt, trying to live. But it was too late. She quickly felt several more stabs to her back.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO!" Ellen said in between her assault on the doll that grabbed her. She saw that it was dead, and then she went insane. '_Kill the monsters.' _the voice in her head spoke. "kill... the monsters..." she quietly chanted several times as she removed the knife from the dead doll. She then proceeded to kill the creatures floating in front of her, not one of them trying to harm her. She began laughing maniacally, a psychopathic look in her eyes. She scoured the school, killing all of the dolls she came across, creating a horrible and bloody scene. Every wall and floor was bathed a very deep and dry crimson. Even her own clothes were dirty. She was on her way out of the school, when it started raining.

XxXxXxXx

"I miss her..." Ellen said quietly, beginning to cry.

_All by myself, waiting for a friend to show._

Ellen walked toward the forest, her knife and clothes stained with blood.

_My magic won't help me now. Not until you walked through the door._

Her eyes shrouded, she began to cry as she went toward her destination in the rain, not caring of the cold feeling she had.

_Please set me free..._

"Viola..."

_Don't be afraid..._

"Viola, I need you..."

_I am always by your side._

"Viola, I need you back!" she fell to the her knees and stared into the sky.

_Come now my friend._

"Viola..." she whispered, and then yelled furiously to the sky. "I love you Viola!"

almost as if in reply to Ellen's request, she heard a giggle behind her. A girl in a beautiful crimson dress with Violet hair was staring at her, grinning from the branch of a tree. "I missed you too, Ellen..." the girl whispered.

Ellen almost blacked out at the sight she witnessed. Viola came back, but why? How did she not become consumed by that cat?

"If you're wondering why I'm alive, it's because I couldn't die like that." Ellen was wide eyed.

"I couldn't die and leave you alone, without your power. The power you so graciously gave me. You didn't want me to find you, did you? You wanted to live my life, have my family, and you harmed yourself before and after the switch just to keep it all and make sure I died in that house. The day I chased after you was the day I put my plan into motion. I was going to chase you into these very woods, and fake my own death. It makes me happy that my father didn't recognize me, or else he wouldn't have pulled the trigger. I should give daddy a thank you hug when I see him next..." the girl giggled as she hopped off the tree and walked toward Ellen. "It was after that the cat tried to consume my soul. However, I turned the tables, and did the same. His soul was used to rejuvenate my body, and then I had to prepare a little something for our reunion. It took so long to prepare, and I feel horrible that it came at the cost of my friend's lives, but when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade, as the saying goes."

Ellen was in shock. The girl was only afew feet away, and she felt fearful. Ellen didn't know what Viola was up to.

"What do you want from me Viola?" the blonde girl was whimpering now.

"What do I want? Well that's a strange question considering you want the same thing." Viola giggled silently, the smile still on her face. She entangled her fingers in between Ellen's, and moved so close to Ellen that she almost lost her breath. "I want us... to be..." She moved slightly closer as she spoke, staring into Ellen's eyes. "together..."

"STOP SCREWING WITH ME!" Ellen screamed and pushed Viola off of her. "If you want me to suffer, please don't do it like this... it's the worst kind of torture..." Ellen began to cry. "Just stop trying so hard and just get your revenge... just kill me already..."

"As you wish. But first, don't you wanna see what really happened in the school?" Viola said, cocking her head to the side, that kind smile still on her face. Ellen didn't answer, and Viola put her finger to Ellen's forehead, exposing the memory that only happened half an hour prior to this meeting.

XxXxXxXx

She was seeing it clearly now, the horror of what she had done, the sin she had committed. She took the knife and stabbed Chia first, seeing Chia not let go of her, she stabbed again and again. She then walked toward her classmates, who then tried to restrain her, but she quickly broke free and stab the one holding her right arm. She then slit the teacher's throat after he tried to remove the knife from her hand, leading to the blood on her clothes. She proceeded to mercilessly kill everyone in the school, that psychopathic glare in her eyes. After her deed was done, she went into her old classroom, where Chia's body still lay, and proceeded to stab it, almost as if she was a child hitting her doll house with a stick. Then she slowly stood up and grinned wildly. She then looked up, and laughed like a complete maniac. She was crying at the same time as she was laughing, and then, she left the school, into the moment she is in now.

XxXxXxXx

"Do you see it now?" Viola said, still smiling as she removed her finger from Ellen's forehead. "you killed everyone, even poor Chia. Considering the lovely display of affection you showed her in the bathroom before class, I almost thought you had adjusted. But it turns out your still quite insane Ellen."

Ellen's eyes were wide in shock. She killed the entire school. She did it and then she laughed at it all. She started to cackle to herself. "All of them... dead... all the ones... who called me... Viola... I'm not Viola... not Viola..." she brought her legs up against her chest, crying as she cackled to herself, muttering that "she isn't Viola".

"Ellen... will you come with me to the house please? I want to show you your new home." In a trance, Ellen complied with the demand of the girl, who led her into the witch's house, a place that Ellen not only didn't care to be in, but hoped she would die in there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Hey guys, I'm back with my happy-go-lucky spirit. Idk what happened, but I am more than good to go. Just to let everyone know, I might just make this into an animated series if I ever get into animation. So, yeah. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

**Ellen Theory 4: an apprentice through lips**

Ellen walked through the foyer with Viola by her side. Her face was devoid of emotion, but she walked at the same steady pace as Viola, who was bright and cheerful the entire way, talking of how she missed Ellen, and that today was a very special day.

"Ellen, are you hungry? I had food prepared, so help yourself." Viola said as she turned to look at Ellen, who put her hand on her mouth and gasped. "Oh! forgive me. I forgot, you're soaked with blood. Why don't you go get a bath? I'll have my statue guide you to the bathing room." Viola quickly clapped her hands, and a stone statue appeared, holding a type of runed axe in his hand. He saluted and then began marching toward Ellen's destination. Ellen followed, still in an emotionless trance. Viola looked at her sadly as she walked off. _'Ellen, please don't ruin this for yourself...' _she thought.

XxXxXxXx

Laying in the bath, though she was only slightly happy for the hospitality, Ellen wanted to leave. She knew what was going to happen to her, so why didn't she run? She wasn't afraid, or angry, or even depressed. Ellen felt nothing. Ellen wanted to die for what she did to Chia, the girl she silently extended a vow to. She wanted to burn in hell for all of what she'd done. She began talking to the statue for some comfort.

"So, is Viola good to you?" Ellen said to the stone statue, which only turned his head to look at her. He then nodded his head slightly. "I see." pondering what to do next, she got an idea.

"If someone ever asked you to kill them, would you accept their wish and end them quickly?" The statue nodded in reply, his posture constant.

"Then kill me. Remove my head." Ellen pleaded to the statue, which shook it's head and looked away from her. Then she screamed a response. "What!? But you said you would grant a person death if he wished it upon himself!? Did you lie to me?" She tried to keep up a royal persona, but it was fading with her heart. She was still depressed, but was curious as to what Viola wanted to do. She decided if she was ever going to find out the answer to that, dying would not be the best option for it. She quickly reverted back to her typical nature. "Ugh, this sucks!" she splashed her fist in the water, and then gestured to the statue that she was done. He exited the room for a moment and came in with a lovely crimson red dress and undergarments, finished with a blue rose on the side of the choker that went around her neck. The choker had a description that read "My darling Ellen". Ellen gulped, and gestured the statue to give her much needed privacy as she dressed herself. She was slowly turning back to normal again, at least she thought she was. But why?

XxXxXxXx

Viola was sitting at the table, waiting for Ellen as she walked in and took a seat across from her host at the dining room table. There was a multitude of food, the most delicious looking being the fried shrimp-salad combo, the scalloped potatoes in gravy, and the fresh baked turkey. She took all of these dishes and began eating.

"That shade of red suits you Ellen. I'm happy to see you're adjusting again." Viola said with a grin and low eyes. Ellen glared at her. What did Viola want from her? Was she going to get revenge? No, if Viola wanted revenge, Ellen would be dead by now. What was plaguing Ellen's mind? She had no answers for that.

"Viola, answer me truthfully when I ask you this." Ellen said in a very dominating and slightly low-pitched tone, trying to sound like a tomboy. Viola quickly grinned and replied. "I'll answer any question for you Ellen. I swear on both our lives." Ellen grimaced at the comment and began her interrogation in the same tone as before.

"What do you want from me? Tell me Viola!" Viola sighed and replied. "Alright then, I'll just put it bluntly." Viola stood up from her seat and walked up to Ellen, who was now on guard. As Viola knelt down to meet Ellen at eye level, Ellen slightly turned her seat to Viola's direction to stand. Ellen raised her hand to try and slap Viola, but Viola quickly grabbed her hand and forced her to sit back down, and began kneeling over her, their faces inches away.

"I love you Ellen. I love you to death." as Viola said this, she stared into Ellen's eyes, grinning a slightly malicious grin. "I've loved you for a long time Ellen. There hasn't been a day done by that I never wanted you back. I wanted to hold you and protect you. And now I can. But you have to do something for me first, and that is to sign a contract with me."

XxXxXxXx

Ellen had jumped out of the seat. "You can't be serious! You aren't even a demon. It makes no sense that a witch would be able to make a contract much less want to make one. What do you even get out of this?" Viola put her finger on Ellen's lips, which got her to stop talking, at the cost of her face turning bright red.

"Ellen, I'm talking about an apprentice contract. It's much different than that of a typical contract, where you become a witch instantly. In an apprentice contract, you must steadily work with your superior to obtain greater power at a steady pace. Also, the method of the contract is much simpler as well."

"simpler? What do you mean? And why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like this at all?" Ellen turned slightly pale.

"it's alright Ellen. Just one moment." Viola smiled, and as she slightly turned to walk away, leaving Ellen off her guard, she quickly turned around and kissed her on the lips. Ellen knew what was happening, and what Viola probably wanted her to do, so she moved her tongue slowly into Viola's mouth, and as they consumed each other, both of the girls were red in the face. Ellen felt herself get more powerful in emotion, felt her mind overflow with things she couldn't understand. Her body became lighter, and she was extremely warm. Even though it was almost unnoticed, Ellen knew Viola was warm too. When they broke the kiss, both of them seemed unsatisfied, but Viola grinned, still blushing, same as Ellen.

"you really are an excellent kisser Ellen. Hopefully we can kiss more and more throughout our new lives together." Viola said with her grin on her face.

"new lives?" _'This doesn't feel normal... it's almost like an aphrodisiac... I can barely stand from all of it... I can feel so many emotions at once, I have so many thoughts... it wasn't like this with that cat.'_

"How do you feel Ellen?"

"I'm fine... it just feels strange..."

"of course it does. It's your first apprentice contract. Oh, was I bad at the kiss?" She spoke sarcastically, still grinning.

"No, you were... pretty good..." Ellen pressed her finger to her lips.

"do you want another?"

"No, I don't!" Ellen was freaking out now.

"Ellen, stop denying everything. You prefer women over men, don't you? Don't try to hide it, because it's obvious."

"Ugh, shuttup already! First of all, I needed to shut Chia up. Second, you kissed me, not the other way around!"

"Do you miss her at all?" Ellen froze at that. She remembered what happened and she turned depressed.

"I can bring her back Ellen. All you have to do is ask."

"and how can you bring her back!? She isn't some bloody puppet you can just bring back over and over! She was a human being..."

"so it seems you aren't insane after all. But, if it's all the same to you, I would like to keep you happy. If that means I have to bring back a rival, then so be it."

"What do you mean by rival? Nevermind. Anyway, if you can fix this, then do it."

"I don't have the power to control time. You, however, have that power."

"I do?" Ellen looked at her hands, wondering what to do.

"Do what your heart desires Ellen." Viola smiled at Ellen, knowing what choice she would make.

"Alright."

Ellen joined her hands with Viola and channeled her thoughts with telepathy toward her, creating a resonation rift around them which looked like an entire void of small images that swirled around in a circular motion. Ellen spotted the memory she wanted, and went backward a day, and as time began to reset itself, she saw Viola fade into dust. She knew that it wouldn't be the last time she would see Viola, and then a book she saw in one of Viola's memories came to mind. On a bright red cover there was a gold title. It read "The Ellen Theory of Magical Science, by Viola Griphner" could it be the same Viola? She was inclined to ask her the next time they met.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Writer's block is a pain. e.e I am quite literally forcing myself to write this chapter because if I don't I'll disappoint people. Anyway, yeah. Time for Deja Vu moments and an on the bright side retelling of the beginning, with a twist half way through. :3 anyway, please read.**

**Chapter 5: The theory that blends magic with science**

Ellen woke up in her bed, having a headache like every morning. She looked at her clock. '_6:30 AM, almost time for school', _she thought. What had happened was all a hazy dream in her mind. Still nude, she went into the bathroom to brush her hair and her teeth. She decided that today she would try to do the braids again. Every other time she tried to do it, she failed miserably, and ended up going to school with her blonde hair down her back. She had finally done it, and was so excited she slipped on the wet floor that her towel made. "this hurts my back, but I really do not care." she said out loud as if someone was there to hear.

She then went into the kitchen and made some coffee, like she did every morning. She realized that even though the dream was just what it was, she couldn't help but wonder if Viola was still at the mansion. She also began wondering what that book she saw meant. '_The Ellen theory of magical science.' _she thought in her head. '_why does it have my name though?'. _She finished her coffee and then blushed at a thought she had. '_I wish Viola could be here with me in the morning.' _then she went to her dresser to put on her school uniform.

XxXxXxXx

Ellen rode the bus to school as always. She decided to take a nap, considering when she woke up. She had a beautiful dream where she was laying next to Viola, both of them under a blanket, their hands folded together. They said each others names softly and quietly. Ellen had her free hand on Viola's cheek while Viola had her free hand on Ellen's thigh. They began kissing after moments of staring into each others eyes . She woke up from her dream as the bus stopped and threw her into the other seat face first. With a shock, she realized she was already at school. Ellen bolted to the door and got out, her braids flailing behind her as she ran. She saw Chia and then recounted the memory she had of her nightmare, and then decided she would do what Chia did, in case anything was jinxed in the dream. She quickly ran up behind Chia and hugged her. "Helloooooo Chiiaaa!" Ellen exclaimed in a sing-song voice. Chia was surprised, and panicked almost immediately, running around with Ellen on her back. After both of them calmed down, Ellen laughed and giggled, something she hadn't done for quite a long time.

"back to your old self again, huh Viola?" Chia asked, laughing with Ellen.

"Is it okay if I tell you a secret?"

"sure."

"I'm not Viola. I'm Ellen." Ellen was smiling as she said that.

"oh yeah! Like you're that witch from the mansion you went to every day, right?" Chia laughed as she said this, almost hysterically.

"I'm not kidding Chia! Also... I..." Ellen was blushing and then took a deep breath, and then planted a kiss on Chia's lips, which made Chia widen her eyes. After the kiss was over, Chia felt happy.

XxXxXxXx

"so, you're the witch Ellen that lives in the old mansion in the woods?" Chia said in amazement as Ellen nodded. "Wow. It's good to know that my best friend is a witch."

They were in a restaurant. Chia was drinking a Banana Sundae, and Ellen was drinking coffee. They were talking while they waited for their food.

"Actually, Viola and I switched bodies. Technically, I'm in her body, and she's in mine. In other words-"

"and I care why? I still care about you either way Ellen. I think we should take you home soon, I wanna see Vi again!"

"yknow she has grown in a lot of ways."

"w-what?" Chia was interested, and her eyes widened in amazement at what she heard, along with her ears perking up. Ellen made a perverted grin as she explained it to her.

"Yep. In very _special_ areas." Chia's nose bled at the thoughts in her mind. She soon was overcome and fell over beside the table they were at, causing the surrounding people to stare.

"Ellen, you made me think dirty on purpose!" she was making fake crying noises while she spoke.

"well it's not my fault you're a pervert."

"Who's the one who kissed me, huh!?"

"I did it for Viola."

"liar liar, pants on fire!"

"i'll light yours on fire." Ellen snapped her finger as a spark hit the area beside the chair, causing it to move to the side and forcing Chia to dance around in the chair like an idiot.

"Wahaahaaha! Ellen stop being so mean!" Chia was fake crying again.

"hey, this is kinda funny for me. I did worse than this in that house, trust me." after she said this, the fireworks ended.

"did you and Viola-"

"Hell no! I wouldn't do that with her if she was the last person on earth!"

"what about on mars?" Chia made a catface as she said this.

"could you shuttup before I get infected with you're stupidity?"

"nope" she still made that catface.

"worth a shot I guess." Ellen looked up in her chair to the chandelier. "maybe I should go see Viola."

"Well then lets go!" Chia grabbed Ellen's hand and dragged her out of the restaurant at a very fast pace.

"but Chia, our food!" she said as she was being dragged away by the arm towards the woods, and in the distance, the roof of the mansion could be seen.

XxXxXxXx

The two girls walked through the forest, holding eachother's hands. As they walked toward the mansion, they were happy when they finally reached it. As they went toward the gate, Ellen saw a Vile Seal on it, along with a lock symbol.

"wanna give it a whack Chia?" she gestured to the girl, who was holding a long stick like a kendo sword, and quickly hit it. Nothing happened.

"what do we do Ellen?"

"this is low level necromancy. A Vile Seal is easier to put up than a Vile barrier. The upside is that it can easily be destroyed by light magic. The downside is that it's pretty weak."

"but what's so good about a Vile Barrier"

"you have to kill the demonic guards before the seal will break. If you try to remove it forcefully before you kill the guards, you get cut to pieces."

"you could have killed me!"

"you were fine." Ellen snapped her finger and a small flash of light appeared. As it caved in on the seal, it broke and shattered like glass in a flash of light as a demonic hand reached out to grab them, and it too at the same time as the barrier, shattered like glass. "shall we go?" Chia nodded.

As they opened the front door, they peaked inside. Ellen walked in as if she was invited in, but Chia was hesitant. "What are you doing Ellen? We need to be invited in first!"

"what are you talking about? It's my mansion. And besides, Viola won't hurt either of us." Chia grabbed Ellen's hand and they walked toward the dining room, where they saw Viola at a tea table in a white dress, drinking tea.

"it's been quite some time Ellen."

"yeah, five years to be exact."

"so I assume that the spell worked, since Chia and the others are still alive?"

"yes. I should thank you for that."

Viola giggled. "you don't need to thank me at all. It's my job to help a friend."

"Viola?" Chia said in amazement.

"yes Chia, it's me. Wanna give me a hug like old times?" Viola stretched out her arms and Chia ran to her like a baby running to her mother, her arms up in the air and hugging Viola. As the hug began, it soon turned very strange very fast.

Chia grabbed Viola from behind, hugging her tightly. "Wow, Ellen was right, you've grown in a lot of places!"

Viola smiled. "Yes, I have. And so has Ellen and you, by the looks of it." She stared at Ellen with a very low tone in her eyes, and grinned almost wickedly. Chia quickly caught on to this.

"aww, Ellen, how could you! You and Viola are lovers, that isn't fair! No fair no fair no fair! you're supposed to be mine! Mine!"

"All we did is kiss, I assure you. Just a small kiss to turn her into a witch again." Viola said.

"yup." Ellen said in agreement.

"it still isn't fair."

"oh Viola? Can I ask you something important?"

"yes?"

"it's about that book. What was it's title? 'The Ellen theory of Magical Science'? Anyway, I wanna know hwat it's about."

"i wish I could tell you, but the book burned to ashes a long time ago. But why don't I show you?"


End file.
